I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an apparatus for integrating plural printed documents in a stack relationship, such as magazines, catalogs and the like, and more particularly to an assembly apparatus including a printer for printing personalized messages on selected documents which are assembled to form the magazine.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Printing companies involved in the production of magazines, catalogs and the like implement technologically advanced and automated assembly apparatuses. For a discussion of one such technologically advanced assembly apparatus, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,863 entitled Video Imaging Technique Used In Bagging Assembly, this patent being assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Bound material, such as catalogs and magazines, are comprised of plural printed documents stacked together and bound. Today, techniques are available for printing personalized messages and information on the material, such as on the inside of the cover, these messages being chosen depending on a variety of factors. These factors could include the geographical location of where the magazine is to be sent, the income level of the household to receive the magazine, gender, age, etc. Assembly techniques are so advanced that each magazine could have a custom message for the intended recipient, thus, each magazine being different from the next.
Typically, these custom messages and information are applied to the documents before they are stacked and bound, but can be applied thereafter. Well known devices for applying these messages include laser and ink jet printers. An assembly master controller accesses tape data, this data being indicative of the intended recipient, such that the messages can be applied as a function of this taped data. Application of these personalized messages in themselves are well known in the art.
One particular problem with such message application techniques resides in that the printers must be located in the assembly area and proximate the apparatus conveyor belt. Controllers for these printers are typically designed to have a maximum effective data transmission distance of 25 feet. This necessitates that the controller also be located in the assembly area and proximate the printer. These assembly areas are usually harsh environments having high humidities, dust, and unstable temperatures. Some controllers are environmentally sensitive, and are not well adapted to be located with the assembly area.